


Maybe You Think That You Can Hide

by loves_fealty



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_fealty/pseuds/loves_fealty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While unpacking in their new home, Robert finds something of Aaron’s that brings back memories of the Home Farm robbery (aka Robert and Aaron have fun with role play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Think That You Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



He ought to thank Ross. Oh God, he _really_ ought to thank Ross. Admittedly, the little shit had tried to kill him but setting aside the small matter of attempted murder for the moment; if Ross hadn’t stolen his car then he wouldn’t have had to threaten both him and Aaron with the police.

And if he hadn’t threatened Ross and Aaron with the police, he wouldn’t have been in the position to blackmail Aaron into robbing Home Farm.

And if he hadn’t blackmailed Aaron into robbing Home Farm, he wouldn’t have seen him.

Wearing _that_ balaclava.

Oh, he’d played it cool; making quips like he couldn’t care less what the bloke was wearing. He didn’t really know Aaron then, not really, but he wasn’t blind; he could appreciate the guy was good-looking. The spark of attraction hadn’t ignited into a blaze by that point but it was undeniably present. And seeing Aaron in a balaclava giving it the tough guy act definitely gave him something to think about later. In private. But they’d had a job to do then. So yeah, he’d played it cool.

Now though, playing it cool couldn’t be further from his mind.

Now, Aaron was pounding his arse hard and Robert was loving it.

 

* * *

 

It all started when they’d finally moved out of the pub and into their own place. They were upstairs and in the process of unpacking their belongings. Robert was transferring his clothes from a suitcase to his wardrobe when he noticed some of Aaron’s stuff had got mixed in with his.

His heart skipped a beat when he spotted something black and realised what it was. “You still have this?” he asked, pulling the balaclava from the suitcase.

Aaron popped his head round the bathroom door to find out what Robert was talking about and Robert held it up for him to see. “Never know when I might need it again,” he grinned before disappearing from view once more.

Robert touched the knitted fabric reverently; it was surprisingly soft. He thought back to the day he’d seen Aaron wearing it. “You looked good in it, you know.” He made a fist and slipped the balaclava over his hand. “I thought you looked hot,” he mumbled to himself. He ran his fingers over the holes in the mask, looking up when movement across the room caught his eye. Aaron was stood in the doorway observing him thoughtfully.

“Yeah? Well, maybe we could have some fun with that.”

 

* * *

 

Weeks went by and life went on. Robert had almost forgotten about their conversation; well, not quite, but he thought perhaps Aaron had. It was a Friday evening and Liv was upstairs packing in readiness for a weekend at Gabby’s. Robert was sat on the couch quietly reading his newspaper when Aaron suddenly appeared behind him and smoothed a hand down his chest. He touched his lips to Robert’s ear and spoke in a low voice. “Think I might be up for a little... _breaking and entering_ tonight.” He patted Robert’s chest twice and then he was gone. Robert lowered his paper and swallowed hard.

 _Fuck_.

 

* * *

 

Robert felt sick with anticipation. Five hours and thirty-two minutes ago, Aaron had left the house without another word and Robert hadn’t known what to do with himself since.

Once Liv had left to stay over at Gabby’s, Robert had imagined Aaron would come back shortly after; within a few minutes or an hour perhaps, but when that time had come and gone, Robert decided he should just go about his business as if it were a normal night he was spending alone while Aaron was out working or elsewhere. So he went for a shower. Then he sat down and watched television. Then he made himself something to eat. Then he re-read the newspaper. Then he tried to do some work on his laptop but he couldn’t concentrate so he banged the lid shut in frustration and grabbed the television remote again.

He’d almost convinced himself that Aaron had just been messing with his head and was going to come home any minute with four tins of lager and a takeaway like nothing had happened, when he heard a noise outside. It had gone dark hours ago and Robert could see through the window that the security light had come on. He turned the television off and got to his feet, listening for the noise again.

He was just about to investigate when an arm suddenly shot out from behind and pulled tightly across his neck. He could feel something sharp at his back and for a moment he was genuinely scared. They hadn’t really talked about how far Aaron would take things; they’d both agreed that if Robert didn’t know what to expect, it would make the experience more realistic and heighten their pleasure. What if it wasn’t Aaron? A safeword wouldn’t do him much good then.

“Keep yer gob shut and nobody has to get hurt,” a familiar voice growled in his ear. His mind at rest, Robert relaxed only to tense and twist rigidly in his attacker’s grasp as the sharp instrument pushed even more threateningly against his skin.

“What do you want?” Robert asked.

“Where’s yer safe? Money? Valuables?” When Robert didn’t answer, the man jostled him. “Tell me!” he shouted.

“I don’t keep anything here; you’re wasting your time.”

“Don’t lie to me!” he hissed, pressing even tighter against Robert’s neck. “I’ve seen yer lording it about like you own the place, throwin’ money round like it’s nothin’. Don’t tell me you’ve got-“

Robert kicked back hard and connected with the guy’s shin making him shout out in pain. Taking advantage of the distraction, he escaped his hold and made a run for the door but was swiftly tackled from behind. The wind got knocked out of him as he hit the ground with a thump at the same time a heavy body landed on top of him. Hot breath panted against the back of Robert’s neck. “Stay still!”

Robert flailed as he struggled beneath him, his hands scrambling ineffectually to get a purchase on anything that would help him get away but inevitably his hands were caught and pulled uncomfortably behind his back. Cold metal closed around his wrists and he didn’t need to hear the _snick_ of the handcuffs to know he’d been restrained.

The weight on top of him lifted and he was turned over. It was the first time Robert had got a good look at the person who was currently straddling him. From what he could tell, he was dressed from head to toe in black and all he could see of his features were his eyes and mouth; the rest of his face hidden behind a mask.

Black leather-gloved fingers trailed down the side of Robert’s face. “Not so cocky now, are ya?” he smirked, shoving his head to one side when he reached his jaw.

Robert’s eyes were drawn to his mouth and he instinctively wet his own lips with the tip of his tongue. “My boyfriend will be home any minute.” Robert swallowed. “He’s good with his fists. He’ll kick your arse.”

The man laughed, his eyes twinkling behind the mask.

An exasperated growl escaped Robert’s lips and he bucked beneath his captor. He fought hard to dislodge him but the cuffs made it more challenging because he constantly had to hold his lower body off the ground and keep his knees bent to take the pressure off his wrists.

He writhed as much as his restraints allowed but suddenly he was caged in; hands came down to rest on the floor at either side of his head and a masked face appeared just inches above his own.

The man lowered himself deliberately against Robert’s hips and Robert stilled immediately, conscious of the fact he was rock hard. “I think I’ll take the risk,” he murmured. His eyes focussed on Robert’s mouth, their chests heaving as they stared at each other’s lips. “Reckon I’ve changed my mind now anyway.”

Warm puffs of breath against Robert’s skin made him close his eyes and he swallowed, but he wasn’t given time to regain his composure when the weight on top of him lifted abruptly and he was pulled to his feet. “And since you have nowt worth nicking, I might just make my efforts worthwhile in another way,” his assailant smirked, pressing closer and running a hand over Robert’s firm arse to give it a squeeze.

“What do you mean?!” Robert cried, struggling as he was turned around and unceremoniously manhandled across the room.

They came to a stop behind the couch and Robert’s head was unexpectedly yanked back by his hair. He shouted out in shock, the pain making his cock twitch. The balaclava brushed his ear as the man pressed against his back and rubbed his crotch against Robert’s arse, letting him feel how hard he was. “Tonight,” he growled, “your arse is my cunt.”

“ _What?!_ ” Robert shouted. “ _No!_ ” He thrashed about trying to shake off his attacker but he was easily subdued and forced over the back of the couch. He immediately tried to get up but was shoved back down again and almost ended up landing on his face.

The leather gloves were removed and tossed on the couch beside his head, and hands reached underneath him, skilfully tearing at his belt and jeans. He kicked back with his foot but there was no indication he’d hit his target this time and hands continued pulling at his clothes.

His jeans and boxers were roughly tugged down over his hips and thighs and Robert groaned involuntary as his bare arse was exposed and his cock released from the confines of his clothing.

He was hauled backwards slightly by the cuffs and grunted as he felt a twinge in his shoulders and then, suddenly, nothing. Robert lay in silence, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, listening to the distinctive sound of a belt and trousers being unfastened as anticipation built in his gut.

He jumped when a hand settled lightly on his hip. Rough fingertips teased slowly up and down his crack, drawing a moan from Robert’s lips.

Both hands then shifted to Robert’s buttocks. “ _Fuck,_ ” the man breathed out, squeezing the plump, pale flesh in front of him. Robert unintentionally rubbed his cock against the couch as he pushed back against the hands kneading his backside. He felt thumbs spreading his arse cheeks apart and warm breath ghosting over his hole. “Looks like you were hiding the treasure here all along.”

A stream of saliva landed between Robert’s buttocks and he squirmed as it dribbled down over his hole and towards his balls. A wet finger spread the makeshift lube around and Robert gasped as it plunged crudely inside him. His discomfort grew as one thick digit soon became two and his attacker continued thrusting in and out, fucking him with his fingers as he stretched his hole.

He heard a spitting noise and more saliva was pushed into him before the fingers were promptly replaced with something substantially bigger. He wasn’t given time to adjust as the man rammed himself to the hilt and Robert cried out.

The cock inside him instantly started to move. A punishing rhythm was quickly set and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. Strong fingers gripped his hips, pressing hard enough to leave bruises and despite the lack of proper lubrication and the hard, meaty cock dragging against his insides, Robert pushed back to meet every single thrust, loving every brutal second of it.

Suddenly, the man stilled, balls deep, and Robert groaned as the hand on his right hip groped underneath him and grabbed his hard, aching cock. Calloused fingers smoothed over the head, spreading pre-come down the shaft as they twisted and tugged on his leaking cock.

“Seems like pretty boy is enjoying himself. Do you like being _fucked_ by random men?” he sneered, his hips jerking forward as he asked the question.

Robert clenched reflexively at the words. “Fuck you,” he managed weakly, prompting the stranger to release Robert’s cock and withdraw from his body.

A sharp, resounding slap landed on Robert’s right arse cheek, striking him so hard it propelled him forward. The shock and the sting of it made his eyes water. “Please stop.” He tried to stand but was pushed back down and slammed into again, the man pounding him harder and deeper than ever before.

Robert’s position over the back of the couch made him feel light-headed and he tried to summon up the strength to move again but eventually he gave up. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to be used, moaning softly with every thrust. His cock throbbed and remained rock hard but the rest of his body relaxed and became malleable and he focussed instead on the glorious cock filling his arse and the pleasure building within him.

When unforgiving hands violently wrenched Robert back one final time, he had just a few moments to savour the pulsing of the cock inside him, filling him with warmth, before the man pulled out and finished shooting his load over Robert’s puckered hole, marking him with his come.

“Shit.” Breathing heavily, the would-be thief smeared his seed around, massaging it over, and occasionally into, Robert’s hole. “ _Fuck._ ”

Eventually, Robert felt hands tenderly grasping his biceps and he was carefully guided upright. A little unsteady on his feet, he turned around. He was conscious of his shoulders aching and tried to rotate them to ease the strain but only had limited success.

When Robert looked up, intense, blue eyes stared back at him. He watched, mesmerised, as the man lowered himself to his knees. He took hold of Robert’s cock, pulled back the foreskin and brought it to his lips, his tongue lapping at the pre-come leaking from the slit. He placed the tip gently in his mouth and maintained eye contact as he licked and sucked and teased his tongue delicately around the head.

Robert tugged ineffectively at his cuffs; the urge to take hold of the masked head in front of him was driving him crazy. He wanted to stuff his cock into that hot, perfect mouth. He jerked his hips forward instead but a hand on his thigh prevented him from achieving his goal and Robert groaned in frustration.

But then, without warning, the man slowly leaned forward and swallowed him whole and Robert almost wept with relief. His lips stretched around the base of Robert’s shaft and he held himself there for several seconds making wet, gagging noises. He drew back, gasping, taking a moment to catch his breath before once more closing his mouth over the head; sucking hard and tugging vigorously with his hand.

Within seconds, Robert threw his head back and shouted Aaron’s name, every muscle in his body straining towards him as he wrenched once again at his cuffs with the desperate need to seize his boyfriend’s head as he came.

Aaron swallowed Robert’s come and held him in his mouth as he softened, gently sucking and licking the end of his cock while he recovered from his climax. “Stop, stop,” Robert murmured, flinching away from Aaron’s touch when his cock became too sensitive.

Aaron got to his feet. He produced a key from his pocket and released Robert from the cuffs. Robert winced as his shoulders protested bitterly and he rotated and rubbed them until the pain transformed into a dull ache.

They tucked themselves away and fastened their jeans and Aaron pulled the balaclava from his head. At the sight of Aaron’s red face and sweaty hair curling down over his forehead, Robert barked out a laugh and Aaron grinned, pulling him by the hand around the couch. Exhausted, they collapsed onto it and lay down, gravitating naturally into each other’s arms in the confined space.

Aaron closed his eyes and rested his head on Robert’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat as they both took a moment to gather their thoughts.

“So was that what you wanted?” Aaron asked quietly.

Robert sighed, blissfully happy. “It was amazing. Thank you.”

Aaron could hear the smile in his voice but when he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Robert’s hand loosely clasping his forearm and the angry red marks encircling his wrist. “Robert, you’re hurt.” He pulled his arm from beneath Robert’s and picked up his hand to examine the abrasions; his wrist was rubbed raw in places where the cuffs had chafed his skin.

“I’m fine.” He extracted his hand from Aaron’s and placed it back on his arm, pulling him closer. “I might not be able to sit down for a week but…”

“Oh, God.”

Robert laughed. “Aaron, I’m kidding!”

“I was too rough,” Aaron murmured.

“Yeah, you were, and I loved it,” he grinned.

Aaron looked unconvinced. “Are you sure? Look at the state of you.”

“Did I use my safeword?”

Aaron shook his head. “No.”

“Well, then.” Robert gently guided Aaron’s head to his chest again and pressed a reassuring kiss to the top of it. “I promise you, I’m fine.”

They closed their eyes, content to just lie there and snuggle for a while.

“Love you,” Aaron mumbled.

“Love you too.”

Robert settled himself more comfortably in Aaron’s arms, nestling his deliciously sore arse deeper into the soft couch.

Oh yeah, he thought sleepily, he _definitely_ ought to thank Ross.


End file.
